Poślubiona wbrew woli
by NightWiK
Summary: Co by było gdyby… Akkarin został wydany wcześniej i zbuntował się przeciw Gildii jeszcze w Nowicjuszce? Czy relacja Sonei i Akkarina potoczyłaby się tym samym torem?
1. Chapter 1

**Nightwik:** Wiem, że pojawią się zarzuty, że zaczynam coś nowego, a mam tyle niedokończonych innych opowiadań. Otóż nie, nie zaczynam, bo miałam to napisane już dawno i w końcu uznałam, że szkoda, by się marnowało na dysku twardym :D Ze swojej strony mogę obiecać, że postaram się _powoli_ podkańczać wszystkie moje opowiadania. W pierwszym rozdziale wykorzystałam fragmenty książki. Akcja zaczyna się w Nowicjuszce, choć wydarzenia w Gildii Magów potoczyły się zupełnie inaczej. Miłego czytania.

* * *

 _Wychodząc zza załomu, dostrzegła rąbek brązowej szaty i poczuła, że jej serce zamiera. Cofając się, usłyszała cichy szept. Z korytarza, którym przyszła, dobiegało ją echo kroków. Zaklęła pod nosem i rzuciła się do ucieczki._

Tajne przejścia, Sonea przypomniała sobie, szukając gorączkowo drogi wyjścia i natychmiast skierowała się ku jednemu z najbliższych portali. Odkryła je niedawno podczas przerwy semestralnej, kiedy to niemal sama w Gildii i znudzona brakiem zajęć zgłosiła Tyi swoją chęć pomocy w bibliotece. Od tamtej pory plany tajemnych szlaków Gildii, które skopiowała na prędko, przydały się jej już wiele razy.

A pomyśleć, ze niemal je odrzuciła, kiedy z przerażeniem odkryła, że zostały stworzone przez byłego Wielkiego Mistrza Gildii - Akkarina. Maga, który praktykował najczarniejszą z magii, maga, który został skazany werdyktem Gildii na śmierć i który umknął przed wyrokiem, ukazując przy tym przerażającą prawdę o mocy, którą nosił – nikt nie był w stanie mu dorównać. Tego samego maga, który od tamtego dnia na nią polował. To właśnie przez niego nie mogła z Rothenem wyjechać nawet w odwiedziny do wioski Dorriena. Oboje Rothen i Lorlen uznali, że będzie bezpieczniejsza na terenie Gildii. Dziki czarny mag mógłby skorzystać z okazji i zemścić się na niej. Nawet spotkanie z Reginem i jego bandą było lepsze niż zobaczenie, chociażby przez moment, dzikiego czarnego maga, jak teraz o nim mówiono.

Sonea skupiła się na ucieczce. Ukryte wejście znajdowało się tuż przed nią.

Upewniła się, że nikt jej nie widzi, wsunęła dłoń pod obraz i wymacała dźwignię.

\- Pobiegła tędy! - zawołał jakiś głos.

Jej serce podskoczyło. Szarpnęła za dźwignię i skoczyła w tunel, po czym zamknęła za sobą wejście.

Otoczona ciemnością, dysząc ciężko, wyjrzała przez dziurkę. Widziała przebiegających nowicjuszy. Policzyła ich i zrobiło jej się słabo. Dwudziestu. Zdołała im jednak umknąć. Jej tętno i oddech uspokajały się. Nagle poczuła na ramieniu powiew cieplejszego powietrza.

Zmarszczyła brwi. Ciepłe powietrze?

W tej samej chwili usłyszała oddech cichszy niż jej.

Zanim się obróciła i zdołała przywołać kulę świetlną, jakieś ręce chwyciły ją od tyłu i pociągnęły do siebie. Krzyk przerażenia utknął jej w ustach, kiedy zakryła je wielka dłoń.

\- Nie próbuj walczyć. I tak to nic nie da – wyszeptał mroczny, zimy głos nad jej uchem.

 _Akkarin._ W końcu ją dopadł.

Gdyby napastnik nie podtrzymywał jej mocno w pasie, osunęłaby się na ziemię, bo kolana pod nią stały się nagle miękkie, a serce ścisnęło się z wszechogarniającego strachu. Miała wrażenie, że w tunelu brakuje nagle powietrza, a może to po prostu jego dłoń zaciśnięta na ustach sprawiała, że nie miała czym oddychać.

\- Zaraz cofnę dłoń, ale ostrzegam, jeśli krzykniesz… po prostu lepiej tego nie rób. – Jego głos był ochrypły, jakby odwykły od mówienia.

Sonea wzięła głęboki wdech, gdy mężczyzna uwolnił jej usta. Odwrócił ją nagle do siebie przytrzymując w talii tak, że obie ręce miała uwiezione po bokach i przyciągnął bliżej siebie.

To on, pomyślała panicznie, widząc przed sobą ciemną postać. światło nad jego głową rozbłysło jaśniej. T _o naprawdę on._

Otaczała go ledwo wyczuwalna tarcza, która musiała ściśle przylegać do jego ciała.

Ja zapomniałam o swojej, pomyślała rozżalona.

\- Sonea – powiedział cicho. – Nowicjuszka, która odkryła mój sekret przed całą Gildią.

Zakazał jej krzyczeć, ale i tak nie potrafiłaby wydobyć z siebie dźwięku. Gardło miała ściśnięte ze strachu. Potrafiła tylko wpatrywać się w jego twarz wiszącą nad nią niebezpiecznie blisko. I te oczy… Choć kryły się w półmroku wydawało się jej, że dostrzegła w nich taką samą hardość i chłód jak w chwili, gdy zeznawała przeciwko niemu.

Stanowiła główne źródło oskarżeń przeciwko niemu. Ona i Lorlen. Ale właściwie to jej zeznania go pogrążyły. Nie minął nawet semestr jej nowicjatu, kiedy Lorlen postanowił rozprawić się z czarnym magiem, który zagnieździł się w samym sercu Gildii. Wszystko było doskonale przemyślane i utrzymane do samego końca w tajemnicy, a wszyscy zdatni do walki magowie Gildii w gotowości.

Wbrew przewidywaniom Administratora Wielki Mistrz zgodził się na współpracę i poddał się osądowi Starszyzny. Kiedy zeznawała na przesłuchaniu, Akkarin nie spuszczał z niej oczu, jakby chciał wyryć w pamięci jej twarz, żeby później móc ją ukarać. Przypomniała sobie jego gniew, gdy opowiadała czego była świadkiem pewnej odległej nocy, kiedy wraz z Cerym wkradli się na teren Gildii. Słuchając wyjaśnień Wielkiego Mistrza przez chwilę mu nawet wierzyła. Historia była zbyt skomplikowana, by ją całą wymyślił, jednak chłód bijący od niego, kiedy przyznawał się do licznych, dokonanych przez lata morderstw, sprawił, że szybko przejrzała na oczy. Był zły, nie mogła o tym zapominać.

Nikt nie był jednak przygotowany na to, co nastąpiło później. Zatrzęsła się na samo wspomnienie.

\- Boisz się. I słusznie. – Słowa maga wyrwały ją z koszmarnych wspomnień ku jeszcze gorszej rzeczywistości.

Teraz ją dopadł, teraz miał zamiar się zemścić.

\- Boisz się mnie – powiedział, chwytając jej brodę w dwa palce i odwracając na powrót jej głowę w jego stronę. Skóra Sonei zaszczypała w kontakcie z tarczą powlekającą jego dłoń. Był zbyt silny, żeby z nim walczyć. Nie tylko mocą, ale także fizycznie.

Wbił w nią świdrujące spojrzenie, które z całych sił starała się wytrzymać.

\- Tak lepiej – mruknął.

Jego gorący oddech musnął jej twarz.

\- Przyszedłeś mnie zabić – stwierdziła wypranym z emocji głosem.

Na moment jego usta rozciągnęły się w szyderczym uśmiechu.

\- Nie. Nie mam zamiaru zrobić ci krzywdy, chyba że sama mnie zmusisz do zastosowania bardziej radykalnych środków.

Ulga, którą przyniosły jego słowa, była tylko chwilowa. Jeśli nie chciał jej zabić, czego od niej chciał?

\- Teraz cię puszczę, ale nie próbuj uciekać. I tak cię złapię, a twoja niesubordynacja mnie tylko zdenerwuje. Porozmawiamy grzecznie jak cywilizowani magowie.

Kiedy tylko ją puścił, odskoczyła pod przeciwną ścianę tunelu, która jej zdaniem znajdowała się zdecydowanie za blisko, i rozejrzała na boki, oceniając drogi ucieczki. Skoczyła w prawo i odbiła się od niewidzialnej tarczy.

Złapał ją, zanim upadła i przycisnął do ściany, tak że poczuła, że łopatki ocierają się jej o zimny kamień muru. Jego twarz przez sekundę wykrzywił grymas niezadowolenia, potem znów stała się chłodną maską obojętności.

\- Powiedziałem: nie próbuj uciekać - warknął.

Zauważyła, że po obu stronach pojawiły się bariery na całą szerokość korytarza. Jej serce biło jak oszalałe. Wzięła głęboki wdech i skinęła głową.

Zmienił się. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że mocno skrócił włosy. Musiało minąć trochę czasu odkąd ostatni raz je podcinał, bo niektóre z czarnych, niesfornych kosmyków wpadały mu do oczu. Jego policzki wydawały się trochę zapadnięte, jakby brakowało mu stałych posiłków i pewnie tak właśnie było.

Inna fryzura, zmęczenie i uwydatnione kości policzkowe sprawiały, że wyglądał młodziej. Właściwie dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że zawsze był młody. Miał około trzydziestu lat, niewiele więcej niż Dannyl.

\- Nic ci się nie stanie, jeśli będziesz współpracowała. Powinnaś już wiedzieć, że nie krzywdzę nikogo bez powodu – powiedział.

Nie wierzyła mu i nie miała zamiaru pozwolić mu uśpić swojej czujności.

\- Ach… widzę, że mi nie wierzysz – powiedział ze spokojem w głosie, który przeraził ją swoim chłodem.

\- Po prostu nie lubię rozczarowań – wykrztusiła z siebie.

Zaśmiał się krótko.

Nie można było ufać jego słowom, co udowodnił podczas przesłuchania. Wspomnienia tamtego dnia znów napłynęły niechciane.

Wyrok był jednoznaczny i przerażający. Echo słów Administratora nadal pobrzmiewało jej w głowie.

\- Gildia uznała cię za winnego, a karą za praktykowanie czarnej magii i zabijanie z jej użyciem jest… śmierć. - W głosie Administratora pobrzmiewała niepewność, która niestety przeniosła się niepokojem na innych przebywających w sali magów. Jednak dopiero jego następne słowa wywołały prawdziwy strach. – I właśnie na tą karę cię skazujemy.

Wojownicy przysunęli się do siebie, otaczając maga w czarnych szatach ścisłym kordonem i z przejęciem wypatrując jego reakcji.

Sonea pamiętała doskonale wyraz twarzy Akkarina w tamtym momencie. Najpierw wydawało się, że widzi smutek, który szybko zgasł przykryty grymasem niehamowanego gniewu, za to w oczach pojawiła się determinacja.

\- Obawiam się, że w takim wypadku muszę odmówić dalszej współpracy – powiedział spokojnym głosem.

Sala zagrzmiała głosami niepokoju.

Czarny Mag zrobił dwa kroki w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych.

\- Dajcie mi przejść, a nikomu nie stanie się krzywda – powiedział.

\- Nie możemy na to pozwolić. - Sonea poczuła podziw, słysząc siłę głosu Mistrza Balkana.

Magowie wzmocnili wspólną tarczę. Dla Sonei była ona czymś niesamowitym, połączona ochronna bariera, którą tworzyła moc niemal całej Gildii. Nawet ona wysyłała moc Rothenowi, który przekazywał ją dalej, by pomóc w wymierzeniu sprawiedliwości.

\- Szkoda to słyszeć.

A potem rozszalała się burza, kiedy Akkarin zaatakował, torując sobie drogę ku wyjściu. Sonea pamiętała przerażenie, które odmalowało się na twarzach wojowników, kiedy wspólna tarcza zadrżała już po trzecim uderzeniu. I choć pociski czarnego maga stawały się słabsze, nikt nie miał wątpliwości, kto wygrywa bitwę. Niektórzy z magów słaniali się na nogach, kilku straciło przytomność z wyczerpania. a potem tarcza opadła, nie pozostawiając nic prócz powietrza między całą Gildią a agresorem.

Wielki Mistrz natychmiast przerwał atak i powolnym krokiem przeszedł między magami, przyglądając się wszystkim taksującym wzrokiem. Sonea domyślała się, co widział. Twarze powykręcane w nieukrywanym przerażeniu. Ona musiała wyglądać podobnie. To nie było normalne, by jeden mag posiadał tyle mocy, aby pokonać całą Gildię. Nikt nie był w stanie mu sprostać i w tym jednym momencie wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę, że znajdują się na jego łasce.

\- Nie próbujcie mnie szukać – ostrzegł.

Zanim zniknął za drzwiami rzucił jeszcze jedno, szacujące spojrzenie Sonei, a kącik jego ust drgnął w przelotnym półuśmiechu, zapowiedzi tego, co ją czeka, kiedy dostanie ją w swoje ręce. Od tamtej pory mag w czarnych szatach pojawiał się w jej koszmarach, on wraz ze swoim szacującym, zimnym spojrzeniem.

Teraz te same czarne oczy wpatrywały się w nią gniewnie. Zadrżała, czując żelazny uścisk dłoni na ramionach. Miał tyle mocy, że jej słaba tarcza nie byłaby dla niego żadną przeszkodą. Tak jak wtedy na sali znów znajdowała się na jego łasce.

Przez ten rok często zastanawiała się, co się z nim stało. Po tym jak umknął magom gildii, widziano go parę razy w slumsach, nawet kilka razy prawie go schwytano, ale później Akkarin wpadł jak kamień w wodę. Gildia nie potrafiła znaleźć żadnej wskazówki o jego pobycie. Sonea miała nadzieję, że wyjechał i że nigdy nie wróci. Niestety jej nadzieje umarły w tej właśnie chwili.

\- Już się uspokoiłaś? Porozmawiamy? – zaproponował.

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz? – zapytała ostrożnie.

\- Chcę wiedzieć, co dzieje się w Gildii. Od dziś będziesz moimi oczami i uszami.

Rozszerzyła oczy na te słowa.

\- Nie będę dla ciebie szpiegowała.

\- A ja wcale cię o to nie proszę.

Uspokoiła się trochę, ale coś w jego uśmiechu, coś zbyt chytrego i tajemniczego, nie pozwoliło jej się do końca rozluźnić.

Włożył rękę do kieszeni i wyciągnął drobny połyskujący przedmiot. Zmarszczyła brwi, rozpoznając w rekwizycie pierścień z dużym czerwonym oczkiem.

\- To jest krwawy kamień zamknięty w pierścieniu - powiedział. - Będziesz go nosiła. Dzięki temu będę widział i słyszał wszystko to, co ty... a także znał twoje myśli.

To był na pewno artefakt czarnej magii. Serce podeszło Sonei do gardła. Czy uzywając go, sama stanie się czarnym magiem?

\- A jeśli odmówię? – spytała, zmuszając się do spojrzenia mu w oczy.

Przez jego twarz przemknął cień.

\- Ja nie mam już nic do stracenia, ale ty masz jeszcze wiele, więc nie zmuszaj mnie bym pokazał ci, dlaczego nie możesz mi odmówić, Soneo.

Przełknęła ślinę. Nie miała wyboru. Będzie znał wszystkie jej myśli, słyszał wszystkie słowa, widział to co ona. Z konieczności zmuszona była stać się jego szpiegiem wewnątrz Gildii.

\- Dlaczego ja? Jestem tylko zwykłą nowicjuszką. Na pewno znaleźliby się inni, którzy mogliby dostarczyć ci więcej informacji.

Jego oczy błysnęły.

\- Oboje wiemy, że jesteś mi coś winna. Dodatkowe powody staną się jasne w przyszłości.

 _Dodatkowe powody._ Nie wróżyło to dla niej dobrze.

Chwycił jej dłoń lewą ręką, nieco przytrzymał, gdy próbowała ją wyrwać, cmokając z niezadowolenia i uniósł wyżej. Powoli, patrząc jej w oczy, wsunął pierścień na palec serdeczny.

\- Nawet pasuje – stwierdził z kpiącym uśmiechem.

Gdyby ktoś postronny ich teraz obserwował, mógłby uznać ich za parę kochanków składających przysięgę miłości. Sonea tak właśnie wyobrażała sobie śluby - traciło się całą wolność.

 _~ Interesujące porównanie._ \- Drgnęła, słysząc jego słowa w swoim umyśle.

Akkarin zaczął zadawać pytania w jej umyśle. Nie musiała odpowiadać na głos, jej myśli szybko zdradzały odpowiedzi. Jeśli coś go zainteresowało drążył temat do końca, jeśli nie - w jej umyśle natychmiast pojawiało się kolejne pytanie, a potem następne i następne. Nie wiedziała, ile czasu już upłynęło, czy była to tylko minuta, czy też całe godziny, a może nawet dnie. Jednak miała wrażenie, że poznał całe jej życie i wszystkie wydarzenia w Gildii, których była świadkiem, lub o których słyszała tylko plotki od momentu, gdy wywalczył sobie wolność.

Choć nie wyczuwała jego obecności w jej umyśle, całkiem jakby nie miał żadnych uczuć, jakimś sposobem przytłaczał jej umysł. Potrafił zdominować jej myśli tak, że dopiero po jakimś czasie zdała sobie sprawę, że może podzielić swoją uwagę. Uświadomiła też sobie, że jego myśli przestały dominować i stały się teraz jakby szeptem z tylu głowy, co pozwalało jej go słyszeć i nadal mieć świadomość otoczenia.

\- Teraz wiem wszystko, co chciałem. Na razie mi wystarczy – powiedział w końcu.

Patrzyła na niego gniewnie, okradziona ze wszystkich wspomnień.

\- Możesz odejść.

Nie musiał jej tego powtarzać. Nie marzyła o niczym innym, tylko że na bezpiecznym gruncie był Regin i jego banda. Lepsze mniejsze zło, pomyślała, biegnąc w stronę wyjścia.

 _~ Walcz z nimi. Jesteś od nich silniejsza._

Zamarła, słysząc głos w głowie.

 _~ Nie!_ – krzyknęła mentalnie, buntując się przede wszystkim przeciw jego obecności w jej umyśle.

 _~ Jak chcesz_ \- odpowiedział. ~ _Nie mam zamiaru przyglądać się twojej kolejnej porażce._

Czy to oznaczało, że przyglądał się wcześniej, jak ją męczyli? Cieszyło go to? Czy był aż tak okrutny?

Oczywiście, że był. Inaczej nie wymagałby od niej, żeby zdradziła Gildię.


	2. Chapter 2

Następne dni i tygodnie ustaliły pewną rutynę. W dzień Sonea wymyślała coraz to nowe sposoby, jak umknąć przed Reginem i jego bandą, wieczorami z niepokojem czekała na rutynową rozmowę z Akkarinem.

Zawsze pytał o to samo.

 _~ Co wydarzyło się dziś w Gildii?_

Zawsze odpowiadała to samo.

 _~ Nic._

Czasem to mu wystarczało, ale tym razem przez jej umysł przemknęło jedno wspomnienie rozmowy, którą chciała wcześniej przed nim ukryć.

 _~ Wydaje mi się, że jednak jest coś, co by mnie zainteresowało._

 _~ Nie!_

Zaczęła w myślach powtarzać wszystkie kości dłoni, których nazw dziś się uczyła, tylko po to by nie zdradzić tego, czego chciał się dowiedzieć. Poczuła jego irytację i ucieszyła się, że to działa.

 _~ Czy powinienem się zjawić osobiście?_

Ogarnął ją strach na myśl, że miałaby się z nim znowu spotkać twarzą w twarz i straciła koncentrację. Podesłał jej obraz Lorlena. Trochę nie taki, jakim go zapamiętała, ale zadziałało.

Znów przypomniała sobie rozmowę, którą usilnie starała się zapomnieć. Siedziała w ogrodach na ławce zaczytana w lekturze, kiedy usłyszała ich głosy. Lorlen i Balkan zatrzymali się niedaleko. Odgradzało ich tylko zielone przepierzenie, ale musieli jej nie zauważyć, inaczej nie rozmawialiby o tym przy niej.

\- Znów zaczęły się morderstwa w slumsach. Czarna magia bez wątpliwości.

\- A jeśli to nie Akkarin? – spytał z westchnieniem Lorlen.

\- Lorlenie, kiedy zrozumiesz, że wszystko na niego wskazuje. Widziano go w pobliżu. Trzeba zacząć działać szybciej, zanim wymorduje całe slumsy.

Sonea poczuła zimny dreszcz przebiegający po kręgosłupie.

\- To przerażające, ale nie jesteśmy w stanie nic zrobić. Żałuję, że nie zaczekaliśmy z wystąpieniem przeciwko niemu, aż wymyśliliśmy lepszy sposób na walkę z nim.

\- I mielibyśmy hodować taką żmiję w samym sercu Gildii? Nigdy! – oburzył się Balkan. – Dobrze, że mi powiedziałeś. Teraz trzeba go nękać, żeby nie miał chwili wytchnienia. Jest tylko człowiekiem. Musi kiedyś spać, musi coś jeść. Jeśli mu uprzykrzymy życie stanie się mniej ostrożny. Wojownicy będą chodzili do slumsów na zmiany.

\- Ciągle wymyka się poszukiwaniom.

\- Ale dwa razy zdarzyło się go zaskoczyć i zaatakować.

Sonea poczuła, jak słowa rozpalają w niej coraz większą ciekawość. Jak poradzili sobie magowie, którzy go zaatakowali? Co zrobił Akkarin?

\- Trzeba zrobić wszystko, żeby zużywał niepotrzebnie moc.

\- Jak chcesz to zrobić?

Głosy powoli umilkły, kiedy magowie znów podjęli wędrówkę.

Sonea przez dłuższą chwilę pozostała w miejscu analizując to, czego się dowiedziała. Może mogłabym im pomóc w pokonaniu Akkarina? Może mogłabym zmusić go do wykorzystywania mocy. Spojrzała na pierścień na dłoni. Nie, Akkarin się przecież o tym dowie. Już wie. Nic nie mogła zrobić.

 _~ Szkoda, że nie dowiedziałaś się więcej. Powinnaś była dyskretnie pójść za nimi_ – wysłał czarny mag.

 _~ Nie jestem donosicielką, a tym bardziej szpiegiem_ – warknęła w myślach, starając się wysłać cały swój gniew w jego kierunku. To było trudne, bo nigdy nie wyczuwała jego obecności w swoim umyśle, nie mniej jednak, gdyby tylko nienawiść potrafiła zabijać, Akkarin byłby martwy już setki razy.

Wydawało się, że wyczuwa jego poirytowanie i poczuła radość, że jej taktyka się sprawdza. Jedno co postanowiła to to, że nie będzie ułatwiać mu obecności w swojej głowie. Na każdym kroku starała się mu pokazać jak bardzo go nienawidzi i nim pogardza.

 _~ A jak twoje lekcje? Czego się dziś nauczyłaś?_

Ostatnio zawsze o to pytał. Wiedział, jak bardzo ją to irytuje, jednak nigdy nie omieszkał wtrącić paru uwag i rad, co do których chcąc nie chcąc musiała przyznać, że okazywały się przydatne. Czasem zdawało jej się, że wyczuwa od niego nutkę satysfakcji, gdy niechętnie przyznawała, że skorzystała z jego rady.

 _~ Dobranoc Soneo_ – wysłał, kończąc rozmowę jak zawsze.

 _~ Nienawidzę cię._

Tym razem ku jej zaskoczeniu odpowiedział.

 _~ Wiem._

Wydawało jej się, że poczuła cień smutku, ale to było niemożliwe. On nie miał uczuć.

Następnego dnia Regin przeszedł samego siebie. Zebrał tak dużą grupę nowicjuszy, że ledwo zdołała się obronić. Słaniała się z wycieńczenia na nogach, kiedy dotarła do holu. Przesuwała się wzdłuż starej drewnianej ściany, podpierając się rękoma, gdy nogi odmawiały posłuszeństwa.

 _Nikt nie może mnie tak zobaczyć._

W końcu nogi ugięły się pod nią i osunęła się przy ścianie, żeby trochę odpocząć. Kiedy usłyszała kroki za sobą, nie miała nawet siły odwrócić głowy. Zamknęła oczy oczekując najgorszego, ale gdy żaden atak nie nastąpił, uniosła ciężkie powieki. Wysoka, ciemna postać przystanęła nad nią.

 _Akkarin._

\- Znów im na to pozwoliłaś – warknął gniewnie.

Nie miała siły nawet odczuwać strachu.

\- Wygląda na to, że potrzebujesz mojej pomocy.

Ani siły wydobyć z siebie dźwięku.

\- Dlaczego z nimi nie walczysz? Mogłabyś pokonać ich w mgnieniu oka.

Przełożył przedramię pod jej kolanami, drugą ręką oplótł jej plecy i z łatwością uniósł ją w górę. Jej głowa niemal bezwładnie opadła na jego ramię, a nozdrza wypełniły się zapachem maga. Nawet nie zaprotestowała, gdy ruszył z nią wzdłuż korytarza, a potem skręcił w starsze przejście i zatrzymał się przed włazem do sekretnego przejścia.

Akkarin zamknął ukryte drzwi od razu po przekroczeniu portalu i posadził ją przy ścianie. To było te same miejsce, w którym oznaczył ją czerwonym pierścieniem. Oparła plecy o zimny mur, a jej ręce i głowa opadły bezwładnie. Czarny mag kucnął naprzeciwko, ujął chłodnymi palcami jej podbródek i uniósł wyżej.

Wbiła w niego twarde spojrzenie. Jedynie na taki bunt mogła sobie pozwolić. W tej chwili zdołałby zrobić z nią wszystko, a ona nie miałaby siły nawet pisnąć. Jednak już nie czuła obezwładniającego strachu jak kiedyś.

Brwi Akkarina były ściągnięte, przez co jego rysy twarzy wydawały się wyostrzone. _Jest przystojny._ Myśl przyszła nieoczekiwanie, ale Sonea od razu wepchnęła ją gdzieś głęboko.

\- Nie rozumiem. Masz w sobie tyle gniewu i nienawiści, którą kierujesz w moją stronę. Gdybyś tylko miała szansę ze mną zwyciężyć, nie zawahałabyś się ani chwili przed walką. A ku nim czujesz tylko współczucie i żal. Żal z niesprawiedliwości, z jaką cię traktują, tak jakby nikt cię nie uświadomił, że życie nie jest sprawiedliwie. Szacunek i respekt trzeba sobie wywalczyć, w twoim przypadku dosłownie.

Przechylił głowę, patrząc na nią taksująco.

Drgnęła zaskoczona, gdy poczuła, jak wzmacnia ją swoją mocą. Natychmiast nakryła się tarczą, wykorzystując nadwyżkę mocy, którą wyczuła. Akkarin zabrał dłoń, a tarcza zamigotała i zgasła.

Zaśmiał się ponuro.

Usiadł naprzeciwko, opierając plecy o przeciwległą ścianę mrocznego tunelu. Jego ciemny płaszcz rozchylił się, ukazując pod spodem proste ubranie. Uciekła wzrokiem, gdy napotkała jego ciemne zaciekawione spojrzenie.

\- Wystarczyłoby tylko, gdybyś raz pokonała ich, powiedzmy, w dość spektakularny sposób, a daliby ci w końcu spokój.

\- Nie chcę ich niechcący skrzywdzić – powiedziała, mając przed oczami chłopca, którego nieumyślnie zabili magowie w dniu, kiedy rzucony przez nią kamień przeszedł przez tarczę i trafił Ferguna.

\- Hmm… - mruknął. – Jesteś zanadto życzliwa. Dlatego powinnaś nauczyć się lepszego panowania nad swoją mocą – powiedział nagle zamyślony, ale zaraz spojrzał na nią ponownie przenikliwym wzorkiem. - Na twoim miejscu wyzwałbym tego chłopaka na publiczny pojedynek na arenie i pokonałbym go raz a dobrze.

Skrzywiła się. Jeśli przegrałaby oficjalny pojedynek, Regin stałby się dla niej jeszcze gorszy.

\- Zgadza się. Brakuje ci doświadczenia w walce. Po pierwsze powinnaś nauczyć się oceniać zasób swojej mocy. Jeśli chcesz, mogę pomóc ci w tej kwestii.

\- Nie – odpowiedziała natychmiast, przestraszona, że nauczy ją czarnej magii wbrew jej woli.

\- Nie zamierzałem nauczyć cię czarnej magii. Nigdy.

Poczuła gniew, że znów czyta jej myśli.

\- Przestań siedzieć w mojej głowie.

\- Wierz lub nie, ale staram się tego nie robić. Nie jest to dla mnie zbyt miłe miejsce.

Zaskoczył ją swoją szczerością. Spojrzała na niego inaczej.

Zupełnie nie przypominał tego groźnego Wielkiego Mistrza, jakim go poznała, a mimo tego nadal emanowała od niego aura niebezpieczeństwa, a pewny siebie sposób bycia nie zniknął pod prostym ubiorem, które bardziej pasowałoby robotnikowi w slumsach, niż arystokracie z domów. Nie miała racji, jak robotnik również nie wyglądał. Był dokładnie ogolony i pachnący, a jego ubranie choć proste to z dobrego materiału i nienagannie czyste. Wyglądał bardziej jak Złodziej.

Wbrew sobie często łapała się na tym, że zastanawia się, co robił całymi dniami, gdzie mieszkał, co jadał. Z najwyższej pozycji w Gildii spadł tak nisko, że jego życie musiało zmienić się nie do poznania. Chociaż musiała przyznać, że nie wyglądało na to, by go to złamało.

Akkarin milczał, przyglądając się jej ponuro, taksująco.

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz? Co tu właściwie robisz? Śledziłeś mnie?

Na jego twarzy pojawił się drwiący wyraz. Poczuła się głupio. Nie musiał za nią chodzić. Przecież miała jego krwawy pierścień. Zawsze wiedział, gdzie jest.

\- Po prostu byłem w okolicy. – Wzruszył ledwo zauważalnie ramionami. – Postanowiłem ci się przypomnieć. Ostatnio niezbyt się starasz usłyszeć coś ciekawego. A wręcz uciekasz przed rozmowami, które mogłyby mnie zainteresować.

Z szybciej bijącym sercem obserwowała, jak podnosi się powoli. Chciał ją ukarać.

\- Chcę ci coś pokazać - powiedział.

Jej serce załomotało.

\- Nigdzie z tobą nie pójdę.

\- Nie pójdziesz? A więc będę musiał cię zanieść? Całe szczęście, że jesteś lekka jak piórko – powiedział lekko rozbawiony.

Ku własnemu zdziwieniu poczuła, jak na jej policzki wpełza rumieniec.

Nie protestowała, gdy poprowadził ją tunelem głębiej. Zatrzymał się przed innym włazem wyjściowym na korytarz, który również dobrze znała.

\- Zawsze sprawdzaj dokładnie, czy nikt cię nie widzi, zanim skorzystasz z przejścia – pouczył, po czym nachylił się do otworu i sprawdził, czy droga jest wolna.

Wymarły Uniwersytet miał w sobie coś mrocznego, a może to obecność przy niej Akkarina tak działała? Niedługo potem przeszli przez kolejny portal i Akkarin nakazał jej bezwzględną ciszę.

 _~ Jak na kogoś, kto ma takich przyjaciół w slumsach, poruszasz się zaskakująco_ głośno – wysłał z irytacją.

Przyjaciół? Zapewne chodziło mu o Cerego i jego czasem niezbyt legalne działania. A może o Złodziei, którzy ją ukrywali? Ale oni nie byli jej przyjaciółmi.

 _~ To te ciężkie buty_ – odpowiedziała, ale jednocześnie postarała się stąpać uważniej.

 _~ Zapamiętałaś drogę do tego korytarza?_

 _~ Tak._

 _~ To teraz zapamiętaj dokładnie to miejsce._

Rozejrzała się, ale cały korytarz wyglądał tak samo. Nie było niczego, co wyróżniałoby to miejsce.

 _~ Jest coś. Zobacz, kamienie w tym miejscu są ciemniejsze niż inne._

Rzeczywiście tak było. Teraz wyraźnie widziała różnicę w barwie kamieni na ścianach tej części długiego korytarza. Dziwne, że tego nie zauważyła wcześniej.

 _~ A tu jest kolejne ukryte przejście._

Kamień po prawej uchylił się bezszelestnie, ukazując za sobą ciemną i chyba dość ciasną wnękę.

 _~ Damy przodem._ – Akkarin wskazał czarny otwór kurtuazyjnym gestem.

Jej serce podeszło do gardła. Jeśli ją tu zabije, to nigdy nie znajdą jej ciała.

 _~ Gdybym chciał to zrobić, zrobiłbym to wcześniej, nie tracąc czasu na ciągnięcie twojej osoby aż tu._

 _~ Chyba, żebyś chciał, żebym przyszła tu na własnych nogach, żebyś uniknął zadania sobie fatygi ukrycia ciała._

Uśmiechnął się lekko i ponownie wskazał dłonią wnękę. Czy miała jakiś wybór? Postanowiła, że jeśli mężczyzna wykona choć jeden podejrzany ruch, ona zacznie krzyczeć na całe gardło.

Kamień za nimi zasunął się gładko, bezszelestnie i nagle zrobiło się niemal całkowicie ciemno. Zadrżała, z niepokojem wypatrując oznak ataku ze strony Akkarina. W bladym świetle nad jego głową ledwo widziała kształt pomieszczenia. Oparł plecy o właz wejściowy i wskazał drugą stronę tajemnej wnęki. Sonea zauważyła na niej drobny punkcik światła. Podeszła i ostrożnie przyłożyła oko do otworu.

Westchnęła zaskoczona. To było biuro Administratora. Lorlen siedział przygarbiony za biurkiem i przerzucał kartki zebrane na biurku. Dłuższy czas analizował pismo przed nosem, czasem wracał parę stron i znów wczytywał się w dokument, marszcząc przy tym czoło. W polu widzenia ukazała się druga postać. Mistrz Osen podszedł do biurka i położył jakieś papiery przed Administratorem. Sonea wytężyła słuch.

\- Ostatnie do podpisania – powiedział.

Lorlen uniósł głowę znad dokumentów i sięgnął po pióro. Wyglądał na bardzo znużonego.

\- Dziękuję, Osenie. Powinieneś już iść. Nie ma sensu, żebyśmy oboje byli jutro niewyspani.

\- Ciągle jest tyle do zrobienia.

\- I zawsze będzie.

Osen przestępował z nogi na nogę niezdecydowany.

\- W slumsach znów widziano Akkarina – odezwał się w końcu.

Sonea gwałtownie zerknęła przez ramię. Czarny mag nie ruszył się spod przeciwległej ściany. Jego rysy twarzy były wygładzone, a jego postawa zrelaksowana. Wyglądał jakby spał. Otworzył oczy i skinął głową w kierunku otworu. Przyłożyła oko ponownie do dziurki.

\- Tak, słyszałem – westchnął Administrator.

\- Może dobrze, że jest w slumsach, a nie gdzieś tu bliżej ziem Gildii – powiedział cicho Osen.

\- …tu gdzie wszystko przeplata się z magią – dodał zamyślony Lorlen. - Tak się zastanawiam… skoro Akkarin może pobrać moc od każdego człowieka, nie tylko maga, to czy może z innych źródeł? Chociażby takich, które sami stworzyliśmy?

\- Na przykład z areny? – spytał Osen z widocznym zaniepokojeniem.

\- Nie wiem. Chyba nie. Mam nadzieję, że nie. Szkoda, że tak mało wiemy o czarnej magii. – Lorlen potarł skronie. – Wystarczy na dziś.

Administrator uniósł się z miejsca i odszedł razem z Osenem na bok, tak że straciła go z pola widzenia.

Odwróciła się do czarnego maga. Nie rozumiała, czemu ją tu przyprowadził. Niepokojące było to, że tak swobodnie mógł poruszać się po ziemiach Gildii. Natomiast to, że mógł dodatkowo szpiegować Starszyznę, przyprawiało o ciarki na plecach. Był wszechpotężny.

Akkarin patrzył na nią, ale jego wzrok był odległy, zamyślony.

\- Wracamy. Zapamiętaj drogę – mruknął, wychodząc z tajemnej klitki.

Kilka razy odwracała się, żeby sprawdzić, czy czarny mag nadal za nią podąża. Poruszał się tak bezszelestnie... Na twarzy Akkarina widziała nieznikający wyraz zamyślenia. Nad czym się zastanawiał? Jeszcze raz przeanalizowała rozmowę, którą usłyszeli. Magowie zastanawiali się, jak działa czarna magia. Odkąd Akkarin wystąpił przeciwko Gildii zapewne zastanawiano się nad tym bez ustanku. Ona mogła się dowiedzieć.

\- Czy naprawdę możesz zabierać moc z areny? – spytała.

Najpierw spojrzał na nią ostro, aż jej serce zamarło w piersi. Po chwili jego rysy złagodniały.

\- Nie wiem, ale warto spróbować. - Kąciki jego ust podskoczyły do góry w półuśmiechu.

Rozszerzyła oczy w przerażeniu. Jeśli to ona poddała mu ten pomysł, sprowadziła na Gildię zagładę.

Jego uśmiech się poszerzył.

\- Nie przypisuj sobie tej zasługi. To trochę aroganckie, nie sądzisz?

Jeśli ktoś tu był arogancki to tylko on. Odwróciła się do niego plecami i podjęła wędrówkę korytarzem.

\- Poczekaj. Nie skończyliśmy – powiedział cicho, ale takim tonem, że natychmiast zatrzymała się w miejscu pełna złych przeczuć.

\- Każdego piątego dnia tygodnia Administrator dostaje raporty od kapitana straży miejskiej. Czasem pojawia się tu również Balkan. Chcę byś ty również tu była.

\- Nie będę dla ciebie szpiegować.

\- Będziesz. Nie mam czasu robić tego osobiście tak często, jakbym chciał, a muszę wiedzieć wszystko o nowych morderstwach w slumsach.

Tak jakby nie wiedział. Przecież to on mordował niewinnych ludzi dla mocy. Wszystkie dowody na to wskazywały. Prawda?

Nagle Akkarin jednym płynnym ruchem znalazł się tuż przy niej. Jego groźna twarz zawisła tuż nad nią. Sonea poczuła jak się kurczy pod siłą jego twardego spojrzenia. Cofnęła się, ale za jej plecami był tylko kamienny mur.

\- Jeśli tak nadal uważasz, to tym bardziej nie powinnaś mi odmawiać.

Przełknęła ślinę i zamknęła na chwilę oczy. Gdy otworzyła je ponownie jego wzrok wędrował po całej jej twarzy.

\- Pamiętaj: każdego piątego dnia.

Pokiwała głową. Jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył na nią z bliska, jakby chciał się utwierdzić w przekonaniu, że zrozumiała, zanim zostawił ją samą w ciemności podziemi.


	3. Chapter 3

Zrobiła to! A jednak to zrobiła... W końcu straciła panowanie nad sobą i wyzwała Regina na oficjalny pojedynek. Najpierw była z siebie dumna, wspominając jego zdziwioną minę, ale szybko dopadły ją wątpliwości.

 _Po co mi to było? Jestem taka głupia, że dałam się podpuścić Akkarinowi. Pewnie podsunął mi ten pomysł tylko po to, by się pośmiać z mojej porażki. A ja głupia dałam się mu zmanipulować._

Wieczorem zirytowała się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy mag pochwalił jej decyzję.

 _~ Myślę, że przydałaby ci się moja pomoc_ \- wysłał. _~ Mógłbym pokazać ci parę sztuczek._

Odmówiła kategorycznie, ale gdy zostały tylko trzy dni i ciągle natykała się na pełen zadowolenia uśmiech Regina, zaczęła się łamać i pożałowała, że odrzuciła propozycję Akkarina.

W Bibliotece chłonęła jedną książkę o strategii po drugiej. Właściwie kartkowała strony, poszukując sposobu, jakim mogłaby pokonać bardziej doświadczonego nowicjusza. Nie od dziś wiedziała, że sztuki wojenne to oczko w głowie Regina, a on miał dodatkowo do pomocy swojego mentora Garrela. Z całym szacunkiem dla Rothena, ale nie sądziła, by mógłby ją nauczyć czegoś, co by jej pomogło zwyciężyć.

Pod koniec dnia była tak zdesperowana, że gdyby czarny mag wysunął swoją propozycję ponownie, pewnie by się zgodziła, ale sama nie miała zamiaru go prosić. Byłoby to świadome łamanie prawa Gildii. Jednak Akkarin milczał, a ona była coraz bardziej załamana.

Znów jest późno, Sonea zrozumiała z rosnącym przerażeniem, gdy bibliotekarz stanął nad nią, dając jej wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że powinna w końcu opuścić pomieszczenie. _A ja nie posunęłam się nic a nic do przodu._

Niechętnie odłożyła księgę i wymknęła się z biblioteki. Czuła się już tak przybita, że nawet nie patrzyła dokąd idzie. Zdusiła w sobie okrzyk zaskoczenia, gdy nagle zakapturzona postać wysunęła się zza zakrętu korytarza, zagradzając jej drogę. Sonea przystanęła, a jej serce zaczęło bić szybciej.

\- Spadnie ci szybkość reakcji, akurat na czas pojedynku, jeśli nie będziesz spała całymi nocami.

\- I tak nie mam szans.

\- Książki na pewno za ciebie nie wygrają.

Skrzywiła się na ten docinek. Przecież robiła wszystko, co mogła.

\- Chodź ze mną. Jest jedno miejsce, gdzie możemy porozmawiać w spokoju.

Przez chwilę się wahała, ale myśl o wszystkich konsekwencjach przegranej przytłumiła strach przed czarnym magiem. Powoli ruszyła za nim. Z szerokich korytarzy na Uniwersytecie, szybko przenieśli się do tajemnych tuneli. Kamienne mocne mury zostały szybko zastąpione przez popękane granitowe ściany i po tym zorientowała się, że wyszli z Uniwersytetu w jeszcze mniej znane części podziemia Gildii, aż ponownie dotarli do szerszych korytarzy.

Akkarin zatrzymał się przy drzwiach, wyglądających jak wielki okrągły korek.

\- Tu o tej porze nikt nie powinien zaglądać.

Kopuła? Zatem znajdowali się niedaleko domu Nowicjuszy, pod ziemią. Nie była przekonana, czy to na pewno bezpieczne. Tym bardziej dziwiło ją, że czarny mag chce ryzykować zamknięcie w takiej pułapce, jaką stanowiła kopuła.

\- Kopuła jest wyciszona. Łatwo zablokować do niej wejście. W naszej sytuacji: idealna. Niestety chociaż ściany są grube na trzy kroki jest też dość słaba konstrukcyjnie, więc postaraj się nie używać wiele mocy, bo możesz ją uszkodzić.

Weszli do środka. Kula nad głową Akkarina rozbłysła na chwilę jaśniej, oświetlając błyszczące ściany wydrążonej w skale ogromnej półkuli. Akkarin zdjął płaszcz i rzucił na piasek przy drzwiach, odsłaniając swoje proste ubranie. Przy pasku Sonea zauważyła wysadzaną kamieniami rękojeść. Ostrze schowane było w skórzanej pochewce, ale i tak Sonea poczuła się niepewnie.

Zauważyła, że Akkarin przygląda się otwarcie.

\- Dlaczego chcesz mnie uczyć? Czego chcesz w zamian? – wyrzuciła z siebie.

\- Ostatnio nie mam zbyt wiele do roboty – uśmiechnął się trochę kpiąco. - Szpiega Ichani zabiłem tydzień temu, dlatego teraz pozostaje tylko czekać.

Jego słowa sprawiły, że ogarnął ją chłód. Znów zabił, sam się przyznał. Ale ponownie powiedział, że był to szpieg z Sachaki, tak jak na przesłuchaniu. Może chciał uśpić jej czujność. A jeśli wszystko, co mówił było prawdą? Wciąż miała wątpliwości. Jednak gdyby tak było, ktoś w Gildii, ktokolwiek by mu uwierzył.

\- Dlaczego mi to wszystko mówisz? – spytała podejrzliwie.

\- Może chciałbym, żeby ktoś jeszcze wiedział o tym, co robię.

\- Dlaczego ja?

\- Powiedzmy, że poniekąd sama zainteresowałaś się moją osobą. Gdybyś w odpowiednim momencie przemilczała to, co widziałaś, moje zadanie zapewnienia Ichanich, że Gildia jest nadal silna, byłoby łatwiejsze.

Zmarszczyła brwi. Czyżby próbował ją do siebie przekonać?

\- A może po prostu nie mam z kim porozmawiać? – Kąciki jego ust podskoczyły na chwilę do góry.

\- Sam do tego doprowadziłeś – wytknęła mu.

\- Nie. To Gildia do tego doprowadziła, widząc zagrożenie nie tam, gdzie trzeba.

\- Gdybyś nie praktykował czarnej magii…

\- To nie było do końca zależne ode mnie – przerwał jej ostro.

 _Po co się z nim sprzeczam. Po co ja w ogóle z nim rozmawiam?_

\- Bo chcesz znać prawdę.

Tym razem poczuła gniew.

\- Przestań grzebać mi w głowie.

Akkarin patrzył na nią niewzruszenie. Wytrzymała jego spojrzenie.

\- Proponuję zacząć naukę – powiedział obojętnie po kilku chwilach.

Ścisnęła w sobie gniew i skinęła głową.

\- Jest wiele sposobów na pokonanie bardziej doświadczonego w walce maga. Ty, Soneo, powinnaś oprzeć pojedynek na przewadze mocy, ale nie możesz wygrać samą brutalną siłą, bo nie zyskasz tym szacunku, o jaki ci chodzi. Musisz pokazać w walce również swoje umiejętności.

Akkarin zaczął opowiadać o różnych sposobach ataku, więc zdusiła w sobie chęć buntu i zaczęła słuchać z rosnącą ciekawością, bo potrafił przekazać wiedzę w zajmujący sposób. W miarę, jak wykładał przed nią coraz to nowe efektowne sztuczki, którymi mogłaby się posłużyć, zaczął kiełkować w niej pomysł. Może mogłaby wykorzystać jego wiedzę przeciwko niemu?

\- A w jaki sposób Regin mógłby pokonać mnie, silniejszego maga? – spytała.

Kąciki jego ust podskoczyły do góry.

\- Zmuszając cię do niepotrzebnego zużywania mocy, co zapewne będzie starał się zrobić.

Poczuła ekscytację. Czyli przyjęta taktyka Gildii wobec Akkarina była słuszna.

\- Dokładnie taką strategię Gildia przyjęła wobec mnie.

Znów czytał jej w myślach?

\- Może straciłem sporo mocy podczas ucieczki z Gildii, ale od tego czasu zdołałem już odrobić straty.

\- Wróćmy do nauki – zakomunikowała niepewnie, przypomniawszy sobie jak w pojedynkę pokonał całą Gildię.

\- Słusznie. Czas na praktykę.

Miała walczyć z Akkarinem? Poczuła ukłucie strachu, ale również ekscytację. Był kim był - zbiegłym magiem, nad którym wisiała kara śmierci, ale jednocześnie zdążyła już zauważyć, że cechowała go niezwykła inteligencja i wyjątkowy zasób wiedzy. Nie bez przyczyny został Wielkim Mistrzem, a walki z nim bali się wszyscy magowie w Gildii. I niestety zdała sobie również sprawę, że w głębi duszy zaczyna go trochę podziwiać, przynajmniej za jego intelekt i siłę woli.

Akkarin zbliżył się powoli, przyglądając się jej badawczo.

\- Najpierw nauczę cię oceniać zasób mocy, którą posiadasz. Muszę mieć kontakt z twoją skórą.

Wyciągnął dłonie w kierunku jej skroni. Poczuła ukłucie strachu, że nauczy ją czegoś, czego nie powinna wiedzieć, albo co gorsze zastosuje na niej rytuał czarnej magii.

\- Nie bój się. To nie ma nic wspólnego z czarną magią. Poza tym, teoretyzując, po co miałbym uczyć cię czarnej magii?

Żeby się zemścić. Żeby miała problemy w Gildii. Żeby móc ją szantażować.

\- Ichani w ogóle nie dzielą się wiedzą z obawy, że obecny przyjaciel jutro stanie się wrogiem. Choć my, Kyralianie jesteśmy inni, ty już traktujesz mnie wrogo. Nie miałoby to najmniejszego sensu.

\- W takim razie dlaczego w ogóle mnie uczysz?

\- Już ci powiedziałem.

\- Ale skoro wiesz, że wszystko, co mi powiesz, mogę wykorzystać przeciwko tobie...

Kąciki jego ust uniosły się w półuśmiechu, a w czarnych oczach błyszczały iskierki rozbawienia.

\- Nie sadzę, żebyś mogła mi zagrozić, Soneo.

Zamknęła oczy, czując zdenerwowanie, ale już nie paniczny strach i pozwoliła chłodnym palcom Akkarina spocząć na swoich skroniach.

Następnego dnia nakazał jej przybyć wcześniej, godzinę po zakończeniu nauki w salach lekcyjnych.

\- Jeszcze raz – powiedział, kiedy kolejny jej pocisk nie trafił celu.

\- Mam dość – warknęła zirytowana.

Ćwiczyli już dobrą godzinę i szło jej coraz gorzej.

\- Nie. Jeszcze raz, aż zrozumiesz, co robisz źle – powiedział twardo, spoglądając nieprzejednanie.

Jego ponury, nieprzystępny sposób bycia ją denerwował. Jak mógł być tak obojętny i jednocześnie tak cierpliwy?

Tym razem zirytowana niepowodzeniem uderzyła w niego mocno, marnując dużą część mocy, którą do tej pory oszczędzała. Z łatwością odsunął się w bok tak, że pocisk nawet nie drasnął jego tarczy, tylko odbił się z głuchym łoskotem od kopuły.

\- Źle. Dajesz się porwać emocjom i w tym momencie tracisz przewagę. Jeszcze raz.

Wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów. Akkarin czekał nieruchomo.

Zaczerpnęła mocy i uniosła dłonie, układając w głowie piękny skomplikowany wzór krzywych, po których puściła pociski. Akkarin i tym razem uniknął większości z nich, ale jeden, czy dwa zdołały dosięgnąć jego tarczy.

\- Dobry wojownik unika gestykulacji. Dobry wojownik zachowuje też kamienny wyraz twarzy. Zbyt łatwo odczytać twoje zamiary, Soneo.

Skrzywiła się. Znów znalazł powód, by ją skrytykować.

\- Na szczęście Regin nie siedzi w mojej głowie, więc nie będzie z tym problemu – odpowiedziała cierpko.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że potrzebuję tak nieuczciwej przewagi w walce z tobą? – spytał ostro i zrobił dwa kroki w jej kierunku, cały czas uważnie się jej przyglądając.

Uderzyła w niego znienacka pociskiem ogniowym. Ogień objął jego tarczę, nie robiąc mu krzywdy.

\- Pociski ogniowe podczas pojedynku na arenie uważane są za wyraz złego smaku.

\- Pewnie mówisz tak, bo cię trafiłam.

\- Nie bądź niemądra.

Zacisnęła usta gniewnie.

\- Dobrze, wystarczy. I tak już jest trochę lepiej – stwierdził ponuro.

Nie był zadowolony z jej postępów, choć jej wydawało się, że wie wiele więcej, niż jeszcze dwa dni temu. Nie mniej jednak, jedną sytuację miała jasną, z Akkarinem nie miała szans zwyciężyć w walce, nawet gdyby zrównali się mocą.

Akkarin podszedł do wyjścia, podniósł płaszcz z piasku i szybko narzucił go na siebie. Przytrzymywał drzwi, czekając na nią. Zatem lekcję uznał za zakończoną.

\- Jutro o tej samej porze – powiedział, gdy się zbliżyła.

Skinęła głową.

\- I jeszcze jedno, Soneo. – Zrobił pauzę, aż spojrzała na niego. - Jutro ja atakuję.

Rozszerzyła oczy, patrząc na jego rozbawione spojrzenie. A jeśli niechcący ją zabije? Przecież zwyciężył całą Gildię. Pewnie nawet nie znajdą jej ciała.

\- Niechcący to można… - Skrzywił się. - Nieważne. Dobranoc, Soneo.

Nie odpowiedziała, tylko szybko zniknęła za drzwiami.

Postanowiła, że wyjdzie na Uniwersytecie. Szybko przemierzyła niepokojąco mroczne korytarze podziemi i wyszła w pobliżu biblioteki. Kiedy wyłoniła się zza zakrętu jednego z bocznych korytarzy, z niechęcią zauważyła na drodze Regina i część jego bandy.

\- O, Slumsiara – zawołał, kiedy ją spostrzegł.

Myślała, że przynajmniej przed pojedynkiem na arenie może liczyć na spokój. Nie wolno jej było pokazać, że się boi, więc się nie zatrzymała, jednak Regin zagrodził jej drogę. Za nim ustawiła się reszta nowicjuszy.

\- Gdzie się ukrywasz całymi dniami? Pojutrze wielki dzień – odezwał się.

\- Już nie mogę się doczekać – powiedziała cierpko.

\- Może poćwiczymy? – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Znam kilka nowych sztuczek.

\- Więc zostaw je sobie na występ na arenie.

\- Och, nie. Wolałbym przećwiczyć je już dziś.

\- A co, uważasz że sobie nie poradzisz przed publicznością?

Nowicjusz się skrzywił. Przecież nie mogła teraz z nim walczyć. Co gorsze, jeśli ją zaatakują, nie będzie mogła nawet się obronić. Zużyła prawie całą moc podczas nauki z Akkarinem.

Ominęła ich, trzymając głowę wysoko.

\- Cała Gildia zobaczy, ile jesteś warta. Czyli tyle, co nic - krzyknął.

Pocisk uderzył w jej tarczę z tyłu, więc się zatrzymała i odwróciła.

\- Odpuść dziś sobie – powiedziała, siląc się na obojętność.

\- Mam coś dla ciebie.

Regin wyjął szklaną buteleczkę i odkorkował. Do nozdrzy Sonei dotarł okropny zapach. Rozszerzyła oczy ze strachu. Jeśli ją zaatakuje, dziś na pewno uda się mu ją pokonać i upokorzyć.

Zaatakowali ją razem, na razie lekko, badając wytrzymałość jej tarczy.

\- Nie masz dość po ostatnim razie? – spytała gniewnie, nie potrafiąc dłużej trzymać emocji na wodzy.

Wiedziała, że długo nie wytrzyma i być może oni również to wiedzieli, bo zaatakowali ponownie, tym razem mocniej. Jej tarcza trzymała się ostatkiem sił. Sonea rozszerzyła oczy zaskoczona, kiedy odziana w długi bury płaszcz postać pojawiła się na końcu korytarza.

 _Akkarin. Co on tu robił?_

Poruszał się bezszelestnie, a wszyscy nowicjusze byli zwróceni do niej, więc nie zauważyli zagrożenia za plecami. Czarny mag przystanął w swobodnej pozie całkiem blisko i założył ramiona na piersi w pozie wyczekiwania.

Tarcza Sonei zadrżała pod naporem pocisków. Chyba nie miał zamiaru przyglądać się jej porażce? To też uważał za lekcję? Poczuła jak rośnie w niej złość.

\- Ośmiu na jedną. Co za odwaga – powiedział czarny mag z wyraźną kpiną, wykorzystując chwilę ciszy w przerwie między kolejnymi atakami.

Sonea poczuła ulgę, widząc jak Regin się skrzywił. Widziała, że nie był zadowolony, że został przyłapany. Przybrał minę niewiniątka i odwrócił się do przybysza. Zauważyła jak jego oczy rozszerzają się ze strachu, gdy rozpoznał maga. Widziała również przerażenie malujące się na kolejnych twarzach, kiedy uświadamiali sobie, z kim mają do czynienia.

Akkarin przyglądał się wszystkim ponuro, w końcu opuścił ręce i zrobił krok do przodu. Któryś z nowicjuszy wydał z siebie jęk pełen przerażenia. Po kolei powoli wycofywali się za nią, aż w końcu zerwali się do ucieczki, przepychając się między sobą. Tylko ona została w miejscu, zapomniana. Kiedy zniknęli z pola widzenia, nowicjuszka spojrzała ponownie na Akkarina.

\- Ty też – powiedział cicho.

Wcześniej odczuła ulgę na jego widok. Teraz zaś niepokój. Zaraz magowie zaczną wypytywać ją, dlaczego Akkarin przyszedł jej na ratunek. Nie wiedziała, co było gorsze. Zmierzenie się mimo wszystko z bandą Regina, czy podejrzenia, że współpracowała z najbardziej poszukiwanym mordercą w Imardinie.

 _~ Nie powiążą mojego pojawienia się z tobą. Mam tu kogoś do odwiedzenia –_ wysłał, a ona jak zwykle drgnęła zaskoczona.

Otrząsnęła się szybko, bo ciekawość zwyciężyła.

 _~ Kogo?_

 _~ Przyjaciela._

To on miał tu jeszcze przyjaciół?

 _~ Uciekaj stąd, Soneo._

\- Już – dodał na głos ostrym tonem.

Przez jej plecy przebiegł zimny, nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Odwróciła się i pospiesznie ruszyła w kierunku, w którym pobiegli Regin i jego banda. Zdziwiła się, kiedy zauważyła, że część nowicjuszy nadal znajduje się w budynku. Zbili się w kupkę, rozmawiając żywiołowo między sobą. Najchętniej by ich ominęła, ale to oznaczałoby pójście z powrotem w kierunku Akkarina. Jeden chłopak wskazał na nią ręką i reszta grupy też ją zauważyła. Podeszła bliżej, nie mając wyboru.

\- Myśleliśmy, że nie żyjesz – wykrzyknął jeden z nowicjuszy.

\- Rozczarowani? – Sonea spytała podejrzliwie.

\- Jak udało ci się uciec? – wysapała nadal przerażona dziewczyna.

\- Nie uciekałam. Przechytrzyłam go i pokonałam jednym zmyślnym atakiem.

\- Naprawdę? – Dziewczyna wytrzeszczyła oczy.

Sonea spojrzała na nią krzywo. Rzeczywiście była taka głupia?

\- Idiotka! – syknął Regin. – Puścił ją tak jak nas. Trzeba powiedzieć Wojownikom, że czarny mag jest na Uniwersytecie – powiedział i ruszył biegiem, a za nim reszta nowicjuszy.

Sonea wiedziała, że gdy magowie usłyszą o pojawieniu się Akkarina na terenie Gildii, zacznie się przeszukiwanie Uniwersytetu i reszty ziem magów.

 _~ Będziesz miał kłopoty, Akkarinie_ – powiedziała w myślach, czując nutkę satysfakcji. Wszystko, co utrudniało mu życie, działało na korzyść Gildii.

 _~ Nie sądzę. Do tego czasu już mnie tu nie będzie_ – odpowiedział _. ~ Ale ty owszem, miałabyś._

Miał rację. Wzdrygnęła się i skierowała się w stronę wyjścia z budynku. Chciała się wydostać stąd jak najszybciej, zanim zaroi się tu od magów.

Następnego dnia o pojawieniu się Akkarina w budynku Uniwersytetu zaczęły krążyć rozmaite opowieści. Od rana słyszała kilka różnych wersji, a każda kolejna była bardziej niezwykła. Początkowo ją to śmieszyło, ale w końcu z rosnącym oburzeniem zrozumiała, jak niesprawiedliwie przypisywano mu zamiary, których była przekonana, wczorajszego wieczoru nie miał.

Sonea była ciekawa, czy Akkarin pojawi się wieczorem przy kopule, bo nie odezwał się do niej ani słowem, aby potwierdzić lub odwołać lekcję, ale gdy zjawiła się, czekał oparty plecami o skalną ścianę podziemia. Przystanęła na chwilę z lekkim niedowierzaniem. Gdyby magowie Gildii wiedzieli, że najbardziej poszukiwany mag w Kyralii znajduje się w jej obrębie, nic nie robiąc sobie z nagonki, wybuchłaby panika. Akkarin musiał być naprawdę silny, skoro nie obawiał się złapania. Kiedy nowicjuszka podeszła bliżej, oderwał plecy od skały i płynnym ruchem zagrodził jej drogę, niczym drapieżnik tuż przed atakiem na swoją ofiarę. Jej serce załomotało w piersi jeszcze szybciej, gdy wyciągnął dłonie w kierunku jej głowy.

\- Najpierw sprawdźmy, czy odzyskałaś moc.

Druga lekcja się rozpoczęła.


	4. Chapter 4

Kolejne dni po zwycięskiej walce z Reginem na Arenie upływały w zadziwiającej monotonii aż do każdego następnego piątego dnia tygodnia, kiedy to pełna wyrzutów sumienia szła tajnymi korytarzami pod wizjer do gabinetu Administratora, tak jak obiecała Akkarinowi. Na szczęście zazwyczaj nie słyszała nic ciekawego. Nie chciała zdradzać Akkarinowi planów Gildii wobec niego.

Akkarin nalegał, by sprawdzała Lorlena regularnie, a próby jej buntu ucinał szybko.

 _~ Nie pójdę dla ciebie szpiegować. Słyszysz_? – krzyknęła pewnego razu.

 _~ Wygląda na to, że stęskniłaś się za moim widokiem_ – odezwał się w jej myślach, a jej serce podskoczyło ze strachu.

Od czasu nauki do pojedynku nie spotkała go ani razu i chociaż miała coraz więcej wątpliwości co do jego win, nie chciała go spotkać rozgniewanego. Widziała na własne oczy, jak potrafi być groźny.

Tydzień później w ostatniej chwili napędzana znów wyrzutami sumienia postanowiła, że zdejmie pierścień raz na zawsze. Podjęła już tę decyzję wcześniej kilka razy, ale wtedy zawsze odzywał się Akkarin z kolejnymi groźbami: „wydaje mi się, że powinienem ci się przypomnieć niedługo" lub podobnymi i to działało, Sonea traciła chęć buntu.

 _~ Dziś musisz pójść. Będzie kapitan straży_. - Usłyszała jego głos w swojej głowie.

 _~ Nie pójdę!_

 _~ Ach, pójdziesz i dowiesz się, co planują zmienić w…_

Zdejmę go, zdejmę pierścień – postanowiła ostatecznie.

 _~ Znowu? Ani się waż_ – ostrzegł.

 _~ Nie boję się ciebie, słyszysz? Jeśli chcesz, żebym nadal nosiła to czerwone świństwo to będziesz musiał sam mi go włożyć na palec._

 _~ Soneo, ostrzegam!_

Z galopującym sercem zdjęła pierścień. Przez jakiś czas czuła triumf, że mu się sprzeciwiła, ale szybko zaczął kiełkować w niej niepokój. A jeśli się zjawi zaraz? A jeśli będzie chciał ją ukarać?

Założyła pierścień wieczorem dwa dni późnej.

 _~ Akkarin?_ – zawołała, ale nie odpowiedział. Spróbowała jeszcze parę razy. Cisza. Może spał?

W nocy nie mogła zasnąć zaniepokojona jego milczeniem. A jeśli coś mu się stało? Ale zaraz potem ścisnęło ją w żołądku z niepokoju. Może zrobił coś Jonie i Ranelowi, żeby ją ukarać za zdjęcie pierścienia? Nie… Na pewno nic im nie zrobił. To byłoby bardzo okrutne. Nawet jak na niego. Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia? Jednak czuła, że powinna upewnić się, że mają się dobrze.

Nie mogła usiedzieć na zajęciach, chcąc doczekać się końca dnia. Gdy gong głucho obwieścił zakończenie lekcji na dziś, zamiast na wieczorny posiłek z pozostałymi nowicjuszami, ruszyła w stronę bramy Gildii. Na szczęście nikt nawet nie zwrócił na nią uwagi i szybko znalazła się na bogatych ulicach miasta w wewnętrznym kręgu. Udało się jej zdobyć bury płaszcz z kapturem i całkiem szybko nierozpoznana przez nikogo dotarła do domu ciotki.

Podskoczyła wystraszona, gdy pojawił się przy niej jak cień. W jednej chwili pukała do drzwi, w drugiej Akkarin stał już przy niej. Wysoka postać w obszernym kapturze, a mimo tego rozpoznała go od razu. Tym razem nie miał na sobie płaszcza, tylko ciemnobrązowe spodnie z szerokim skórzanym pasem na biodrach i lnianą grubą koszulę wiązaną na rzemyk, który znikał pod fałdami opadającego na ramiona szarego materiału kaptura, który miał za zadanie chronić głowę przed deszczem, chociaż Sonea wiedziała, że tak naprawdę miał ukryć jego twarz przed spojrzeniami.

\- Dzień dobry, Soneo. – Jego głęboki głos zadźwięczał jej w uszach.

\- Co tu robisz? – zapytała niepewnie.

\- Z tego co pamiętam, bardzo chciałaś się ze mną widzieć kilka dni temu – powiedział cicho, a w tonie jego głosu pobrzmiewała ostrzegawcza nutka.

\- Kilka dni temu – powiedziała na wydechu. _Ale nie teraz._

Co zamierzał jej zrobić?

\- Nie było mnie w mieście, więc wybacz, że nie włożyłem ci zguby na palec osobiście, tak jak sobie życzyłaś. Na szczęście sobie poradziłaś – powiedział lekceważącym tonem, zapewne przypatrując się jej badawczo, jak to miał w zwyczaju, jednak spod kaptura nie mogła dostrzec jego oczu, tylko zarys ust i szczęki. Był gładko ogolony.

Nagle uświadomiła sobie, że nikt nie odpowiedział na pukanie. Poczuła jak jej serce się kurczy.

Zapukała ponownie. Tym razem głośniej.

\- Co im zrobiłeś? – wysyczała przez ściśnięte trwogą zęby.

Jego usta zacisnęły się w niezadowoleniu. Nagle pełna rosnącej paniki uderzyła go pięściami w pierś.

\- Co im zrobiłeś!? – krzyknęła.

\- Nic – warknął, łapiąc ją za nadgarstki i przytrzymując je między ich ciałami. – Powinnaś już mnie znać na tyle, żeby to wiedzieć.

Drzwi skrzypnęły. Akkarin puścił jej dłonie, przesuwając się w bok i trochę za nią.

\- Sonea! – Twarz Jony rozświetlił uśmiech, ale nawet on nie był w stanie przegnać zimna, które chwilę temu rozlało, się w jej wnętrzu, jakby nigdy nie miało zniknąć.

Sonea patrzyła na Jonę szeroko otwartymi oczami. Ciotka żyła i wyglądała dobrze.

\- Już myślałam, że zapomniałaś o ciotce.

Sonea otworzyła usta, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk.

\- Tak, wiem. Nie mogłaś przychodzić. Nie przejmuj się gadaniem ciotki. Za to przyprowadziłaś przyjaciela – zauważyła, wpatrując się z zaciekawieniem w mężczyznę za plecami Sonei.

Sonea już miała zaprzeczyć i wykrzyczeć, że Akkarin nie jest jej przyjacielem, ale Jona nieprzerwanie mówiła dalej.

\- Zje pan z nami obiad? – spytała.

Sonea zerknęła za siebie i zauważyła, że czarny mag zrzucił kaptur. Ogolony ze świeżo przystrzyżonymi włosami wyglądał porządnie.

\- Chętnie, jeśli to nie problem – odpowiedział, patrząc Sonei w oczy. Jego czarne oczy błyszczały wyzwaniem.

\- Żaden. Wchodźcie. – Jona odsunęła się od drzwi. – No, wchodźcie - pogoniła, kiedy Sonea się zawahała, nadal uważnie obserwując Akkarina.

Co innego, kiedy tylko ona miała z nim do czynienia, a czym innym było sprowadzenie go do domu ciotki. Nie mając wyboru, przekroczyła próg i usłyszała, że Akkarin podążył za nią. Jona przemierzyła małą izdebkę i podeszła do łóżeczka w rogu, w którym spał jej mały kuzyn. Sonea poczuła jak wnętrzności skuwają się lodem. Jeśli chciał coś im zrobić, żeby ją ukarać, to wybrał najokrutniejszy sposób.

\- Niepotrzebnie wchodziliśmy. Może powinniśmy już iść, jeszcze go obudzimy – powiedziała Sonea z nadzieją, że ciotka się zgodzi.

\- Nie ma potrzeby, o tej porze śpi, jakby miał przespać całą zimę.

\- A gdzie Ranel?

\- Powinien wrócić z pracy lada moment. Ucieszy się z twoich odwiedzin – odpowiedziała Jona. - Chodźcie, chodźcie. Usiądźcie przy stole. Ranel powinien być już niedługo.

Ona i Akkarin zdjęli płaszcze i podeszli do stołu, który wskazała Jona. Sonea usiadła ze sztywnymi plecami, kątem oka obserwując maga. Akkarin rozejrzał się z ciekawością po pomieszczeniu i w końcu wybrał miejsce naprzeciwko niej. Już wiedziała, że pochodził z jednego z najbardziej wpływowych, a co za tym idzie najbogatszych Domów. Zapewne przyzwyczajony do przepychu w domu rodzinnym, a później w Gildii, uważał te warunki za bardzo srogie, ale Sonea pamiętała czasy, gdy razem z wujostwem w ogóle nie mieli gdzie mieszkać. W niewielkiej izdebce było przytulnie i ciepło.

\- A pan to przyjaciel Sonei z Gildii? – spytała Jona.

\- Można tak powiedzieć.

\- Czyli też mag? Jestem Jona, ciotka Sonei. Widzi pan, musiałam sama, bo dziewczyna najwidoczniej o tym zapomniała.

Nie zapomniałam, tylko nie wiedziałam takiej potrzeby, pomyślała Sonea podirytowana.

\- Akkarin z Domu…

\- I tak nie zapamiętam nazwy. – Jona machnęła lekceważąco ręką, ale zaraz się spłoszyła. – Mam nadzieję, że pana nie uraziłam. Nam tu wszystkie nazwy Domów i rodów zlewają się w jedno.

\- Nie czuję się urażony. Właściwie magowie, wstępując do Gildii zobowiązują się odłożyć na bok wszelkie zobowiązania rodzinne, co rzadko niestety sprawdza się w praktyce – odrzekł Akkarin. – Proszę się do mnie zwracać po imieniu.

Jona się uśmiechnęła.

\- Akkarin. Brzmi jakoś znajomo – powiedział marszcząc czoło.

Sonea zauważyła, że Akkarin spiął się trochę.

\- Sonea pewnie wspomniała kiedyś Pana imię. Tak, to pewnie dlatego – ciotka dodała w zamyśleniu. Po chwili wzruszyła ramionami.

Oboje z czarnym magiem odrobinę podskoczyli na krzesłach, gdy drzwi wejściowe zaskrobotały.

\- O, właśnie wraca! – wykrzyknęła zadowolona Jona.

\- Ranel! – Sonea podbiegła i objęła go w pasie.

\- Sonea! – Uśmiechnął się blado. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, ale jednocześnie zadowolonego.

\- A to kto? – spytał wskazując głową w stronę przyglądającego się im Akkarina.

\- Przyjaciel Sonei z Gildii. - Jona posłała mu znaczące spojrzenie.

Sonea skrzywiła się, domyślając się, jakie myśli krążą ciotce po głowie.

\- Siadajcie, zaraz wszystko przyniosę – powiedziała i szybko zniknęła za drzwiami pokoju, w którym musiała znajdować się niewielka kuchnia.

\- Pomóc ci? – zapytała Sonea, choć wolała zostać i mieć Akkarina na oku.

\- Nie trzeba, już wszystko gotowe.

Ciotka krzątała się, rozstawiając na stole proste jedzenie - kaszę i gotowane warzywa. Sonea zerknęła na Akkarina ciekawa jego reakcji. Przywykł do wykwintniejszych dań, ale ku jej zdumieniu czarny mag poszedł za przykładem Ranela, nakładając sobie porządną porcję.

\- Ale chyba nie jest pan nowicjuszem? – spytał wuj, pakując sobie dodatkową łyżkę kaszy.

\- Nie. Naukę ukończyłem już jakiś czas temu – w głosie Akkarina pobrzmiewało rozbawienie.

\- A więc jest pan nauczycielem Sonei? Jak Mistrz Rothen?

\- Nie, choć ostatnio zdarzyło się parę razy, że udzieliłem Sonei lekcji walki. Być może okazały się przydatne, ponieważ wygrała ten pojedynek na arenie, na który wyzwała innego nowicjusza.

\- Co zrobiła? Wyzwała? Dlaczego się nie pochwaliłaś? – krzyknęła Jona, zaglądając przez drzwi kuchenne.

\- Bo nie zdążyłam – nowicjuszka burknęła pod nosem.

\- Poradziła sobie całkiem nieźle. – Akkarin zerknął na nią z lekkim uśmiechem.

Zapewne uważał, że to jego zasługa. Uniosła wyżej podbródek. Poradziłaby sobie i bez niego!

Nie, nie poradziłaby, ale prędzej umarłaby niż przyznałaby się do tego przed nim. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że lekcje z nim dużo jej dały. Do tej pory nie podziękowała mu za pomoc, ale przez pierścień jakoś nie miała zamiaru dziękować w ogóle.

Jona postawiła na stole jeszcze chleb oraz kawałek sera i sama zasiadła do stołu.

\- Jedzcie, bo wystygnie – pogoniła.

Przez jakiś czas wszyscy skupili się na jedzeniu. Sonea zerknęła na Akkarina i uniosła brwi. Pochłaniał swoją porcję z zadziwiającym zapałem.

Najpierw zirytowała się, że objada jej najbliższą rodzinę, a później poczuła, że serce ściska jej się ze współczuciem i zrobiło się jej głupio, że pożałowała mu jedzenia. Nie pomyślała, że musiał czasem głodować. Przecież mogło być tak, że nie spożywał stałych, a co dopiero ciepłych posiłków. Nawet w slumsach nie mógł się czuć bezpiecznie. Cena za informacje o nim była bardzo wysoka. Wejście do jakiejkolwiek spylunki stwarzało niepotrzebne ryzyko. Przez dłuższą chwilę obserwowała go ze współczuciem, ale kiedy zerknęła na swoją rękę z czerwonym klejnotem, szybko odgoniła od siebie zdradzieckie uczucie.

Obaj mężczyźni śpiesznie opróżnili drewniane miski. Czarny mag za przykładem Ranela sięgnął po dokładkę, ale się zawahał i po chwili odłożył łyżkę do pustego naczynia.

\- Jedzcie, nie wstydźcie się. Jest jeszcze dokładka dla każdego – zachęciła ciotka. - To dobrze, gdy mężczyźni mają taki apetyt.

Akkarin spojrzał na Jonę. Przez moment zmieszany wyglądał jak chłopiec przyłapany na niewinnej psocie. Chłopiec? Sonea zmarszczyła brwi zaskoczona, że w ogóle mogła tak pomyśleć. A jednak… teraz Akkarin wyglądał całkiem niegroźnie.

Mag wyprostował się w krześle i przeniósł uwagę na nią, zauważywszy, że Sonea mu się przypatruje. Znów wyglądał godnie, jego rysy się wyostrzyły, a swoją osobą zdawał się przytłaczać siedzącego obok Ranela. Sonea szybko umknęła przed bystrym wzrokiem, ale nie potrafiła powstrzymać uśmieszku cisnącego się na usta. Owszem, Akkarin wyglądał niegroźnie, ale tylko wtedy gdy właśnie takie wrażenie chciał sprawiać.

Kiedy pierwszy głód został zabity, zasypali Akkarina pytaniami, ale mu to widocznie nie przeszkadzało, bo cierpliwie odpowiadał na kolejne, sprytnie unikając niepewnych tematów. Gdyby wiedzieli, z kim mają do czynienia, nie byliby tak rozmowni. Sonea podejrzliwie patrzyła na Akkarina. Był zdecydowanie zbyt uprzejmy, coś kombinował. Spojrzenie jego czarnych oczu nagle przesunęło się na nią.

 _~ Nie mam powodu, by być nieuprzejmym_ – wysłał.

Jej serce zabiło szybciej.

\- Jak wam się tu mieszka? – odezwała się, żeby zająć czymś innym uwagę.

\- Dobrze. Nawet ostatnio jeszcze lepiej. Odkąd tylu magów kręci się po slumsach, za dnia zrobiło się całkiem bezpiecznie.

\- To bardzo dobrze, że pilnują porządku - powiedziała zadowolona, wiedząc, że jest to Akkarinowi nie na rękę.

\- Tak. Przynajmniej na coś się przydają – zauważył czarny mag, patrząc na nią z lekko kpiącym uśmiechem.

Potraktowała to jak wyzwanie.

\- Myślę, że potrafią uprzykrzyć życie komu trzeba.

\- Nie tak bardzo jak myślisz.

\- A Pan? Czym Pan się zajmuje? – spytał nagle wuj.

Zabijaniem, ucieczką przed Gildią i jeszcze raz zabijaniem, odpowiedziała za niego w myślach. Akkarin spoważniał i przeniósł całą uwagę na wuja.

\- Czasem też patroluję okolicę.

Sonea zmrużyła oczy.

\- Czyli nie zajmuje się pan uzdrawianiem, jak planuje Sonea? – dopytywała Jona, trochę rozczarowana.

Sonea rozkaszlała się, nagle zakrztusiwszy się kompotem.

\- Mamy rozbieżne zainteresowania. Ja wybrałem sztuki wojenne. I dyplomację.

\- Ach, to zapewne teraz przydatne. Przy tym całym polowaniu na przywódcę Gildii, który zbiegł… - Ranel nagle umilkł, nie będąc przekonany, czy może pozwolić sobie na plotkowanie o Gildii przy towarzyszu Sonei. - Sonea o tym kiedyś wspominała. Są jakieś postępy?

Sonea z zaciekawieniem patrzyła na czarnego maga. Była ciekawa, jak Akkarin sobie z tym poradzi, ale to Jona odezwała się pierwsza.

\- Podobno widziano go przedwczoraj – powiedziała, a w jej głosie Sonea wyczuła nutkę przestrachu.

Akkarin spojrzał na ciotkę z ciekawością.

\- Doprawdy?

\- O tak! Widziano jak wyfrunął przez okno drugiego piętra takiej niecnej spylunki w Południowym i po prostu rozpłynął się jak cień.

Wyfrunął? Sonea skrzywiła się, słysząc takie określenie z ust ciotki. Przez takie gadanie ludzie ze slumsów zawsze będą uznawani za bajdury.

\- Gadanie – burknął Ranel.

\- Wcale nie, mój drogi. To był na prawdę wysoki budynek. Musiał użyć magii, inaczej połamałby sobie nogi. A potem znaleziono w środku dwa ciała, a rano pojawiło się kilku magów od was.

Sonea jeszcze nic o tym nie słyszała w Gildii. Zdziwiła się, zauważając na twarzy Akkarina lekkie oznaki niepokoju.

\- Gdzie to dokładnie było? – spytał Akkarin, a Jona znalazła się w swoim żywiole, odpowiadając ze szczegółami, czego się dowiedziała, jak twierdziła, przypadkiem.

Sonea podejrzliwie przyglądała się Akkarinowi. Odnotowała, że zauważalnie spochmurniał, a pomiędzy jego brwiami pojawiła się pionowa zmarszczka, gdy intensywnie się nad czymś zastanawiał.

\- My staramy się nie wychodzić z domu po zmroku. Dobrze, że Sonea też jest bezpieczna w Gildii – rzuciła ciotka tonem pełnym grozy.

Sonea wywróciła oczami.

\- Nie sądzę, by Sonei groziło cokolwiek ze strony dzikiego maga, który grasuje teraz w mieście – powiedział Akkarin. – Jeśli tylko będzie przebywała na terenie Gildii.

Mówił o sobie, czy na prawdę w mieście przebywał inny mag spoza Gildii? Szpieg, o których wspominał na przesłuchaniu? Jeśli widziano maga i nie był to Akkarin, może rzeczywiście był to ten szpieg. Może dlatego Gildia milczy. Może boi się przyznać, że w tym, co mówił Akkarin było ziarnko prawdy. Akkarin powiedział przecież, że nie było go przez kilka dni w mieście. Chyba że kłamał, żeby ukryć przed nią kolejne morderstwa. Tylko po co miałby to robić? Wcześniej bez najmniejszego zahamowania przyznawał się do zabójstw.

Ale nigdy do tych popełnionych na ludności Imardinu.

Przeniosła wzrok na Akkarina i napotkała utkwione w sobie niezachwiane spojrzenie. Jego czarne oczy błyszczały, jakby na coś czekał. Speszona wbiła wzrok w swój talerz.

\- Obyś miał rację – powiedziała Jona z westchnieniem.

\- Mam zamiar dopilnować tego osobiście.

Dwuznaczność tej wypowiedzi sprawiła, że Sonea poczuła, jak na jej policzki wstępuje rumieniec. Zabrzmiało to, jakby się o nią martwił, jakby chciał o nią zadbać i jakby mu na niej zależało. Dlaczego o tym pomyślała, chociaż wiedziała, że chodzi mu o coś zupełnie innego? Popatrzyła po biesiadnikach zebranych przy stole. Jona posłała jej porozumiewawczy uśmiech, Sonea zaczerwieniła się jeszcze mocniej, a Akkarin nagle wyglądał na rozbawionego. Tak, teraz na pewno ciotka i wuj pomyślą, że coś ich łączy.

Wiedziała, co widziała Jona: przystojnego maga, od którego biła siła i pewność siebie, dlatego po obiedzie tym razem udała się z Joną do kuchni, żeby pomóc w sprzątaniu i przy okazji wszystko wytłumaczyć. Ostatecznie jednak jej pomoc ograniczyła się do dreptania w miejscu i zaglądania przez drzwi, żeby sprawdzić, czy Akkarin nic nie kombinuje.

W końcu Jona stanęła za nią w drzwiach i zajrzała nad jej ramieniem.

\- Przystojny – szepnęła.

Owszem Akkarin miał bardzo przystojne rysy, smukłą i silną sylwetkę, a do tego jak już zdążyła poznać, że był piekielnie inteligentny i uzdolniony, ale to nie umniejszało jego win.

Sonea zerknęła przez ramię i zauważyła, że kobieta przypatruje się jej dłoni opartej o framugę. Pierścień z czerwonym oczkiem przyciągnął jej uwagę. Jona uniosła brwi i spojrzała jej w oczy pytająco, ale z uśmiechem na ustach. Skinęła głową w kierunku Akkarina.

Sonea rozszerzyła oczy. Myśl, że ktokolwiek mógłby go wziąć za jej kochanka lub narzeczonego była przerażająca.

\- Och to nie tak. On i ja… Ja nie planuję żadnego ślubu – wydukała, czując się jeszcze bardziej głupio.

\- To na pewno, inaczej byś mi powiedziała. Ale to od niego, prawda? – spytała, wskazując znów na jej dłoń.

\- Tak, ale...

Jona uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie.

\- Powiem ci w sekrecie, że mężczyźni nie dają takich błyskotek bez powodu.

Sonea skrzywiła się. Gdyby tylko Jona wiedziała, czym był ten pierścień, nie uważałaby w ten sposób.

\- Jest trochę starszy. Ile…? Pewnie z dziesięć lat, mam rację?

Trochę więcej, ale Sonea mogła tylko skinąć głową. Po raz kolejny zdziwiła się, gdy przez myśl przemknęło jej, jak młody w rzeczywistości był Akkarin jak na stanowisko, które kiedyś piastował w Gildii.

\- Bardziej dojrzały niż chłopcy w twoim wieku. Może nawet będzie chciał założyć z tobą rodzinę.

Sonea poczuła, że się czerwieni. Kolejny raz tego popołudnia. Gdy tylko pozbędzie się pierścienia, natychmiast wyprowadzi ją z błędu co do Akkarina. Poza tym Akkarin na pewno nie chciałby być brany za jej narzeczonego. Nawet gdyby w grę nie wchodziła czarna magia, pochodził z Domów. Dziewczyna ze slumsów nie była godna jego zainteresowania. Gdyby nie czarna magia, byłby teraz Wielkim Mistrzem. Nigdy nie zaszczyciłby jej nawet jednym spojrzeniem. To wszystko było tak niedorzeczne, że Sonea zdusiła w sobie chichot bezsilności.

Jona kiwnęła głową w kierunku dwóch mężczyzn.

\- Popatrz tylko na nich. Od razu widać, że się o ciebie stara. Rozmawia z Ranelem, jakby na prawdę interesowała go ta rozmowa.

Sonea wbrew sobie poczuła rozbawienie. Niespodziewanie Akkarin podniósł wzrok i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. Poczuła dziwny dreszcz wewnątrz, jakby przyłapał ją na czymś niewłaściwym, spłoniła się i odwróciła wzrok z szybko bijącym sercem. Jakże łatwo ostatnio zapominała, kim był i co robił.

\- Jakby czytał w myślach – mruknęła obok Jona, powracając do obowiązków.

Sonea spochmurniała. _Bo czyta. Wcale się nie mylisz._

Przy drzwiach wyjściowych Sonea sięgnęła do kieszeni płaszcza, wyjęła kilka monet, które zdołała oszczędzić i wcisnęła je ciotce siłą, nie bacząc na protesty.

\- Przyjdźcie za dwa tygodnie – zaproponowała Jona. – Mały będzie miał urodziny.

Sonei zrobiło się nieswojo, że o tym zapomniała. Pogłaskała główkę kuzyna, który przebudził się niedawno, robiąc całkiem niezłe zamieszanie.

\- Oczywiście – odrzekła.

Do tego czasu wymyśli sposób, żeby Akkarin z nią nie przyszedł. Do tego czasu uda się jej też zdobyć trochę grosza na prezent. Nie pomyślała o tym, że powinna kupić jakiś drobiazg maluchowi i oddała ciotce wszystko, co oszczędziła.

Wieczorne powietrze było rześkie. Zbierało się na deszcz. Sonea spojrzała na Akkarina przystanąwszy tuż za drzwiami. Mag zadarł głowę do góry i przez chwilę patrzył w niebo.

\- Było całkiem przyjemnie. Powinniśmy częściej wychodzić, nie sądzisz? – powiedział.

Kpił sobie z niej.

\- Nie sądzę. Im mniej mam z tobą do czynienia, tym jestem szczęśliwsza.

Przyjemny wyraz twarzy zniknął, zastąpiony przez maskę obojętności.

\- Wracaj prosto do Gildii. Ja mam coś pilnego do załatwienia.

\- Poczekaj... Gdzie byłeś?

Spojrzał na nią ostro, ale postanowiła wytrzymać jego wzrok.

\- Od kiedy muszę się tobie tłumaczyć?

Przypomniała sobie insynuacje ciotki i poczuła się głupio. Akkarin sięgnął pod pazuchę płaszcza i wyjął skórzany mieszek. Podrzucił do góry, a w środku zabrzęczały monety. Musiało być ich całkiem sporo.

\- Ukrywanie się, choćby w slumsach, pochłania sporo środków. Powinnaś znać ten problem.

\- Zatem dla odmiany zajmowałeś się rozbojem i kradzieżą - powiedziała, dziwiąc się sama swojej złośliwości.

Jego oczy błysnęły lodowato.

\- Ja nie kradnę, tak jak nie zabijam, kiedy nie jest to konieczne.

Ciekawe w takim razie, jak zdobył pieniądze?

\- Więzy rodzinne zawsze są ważne – powiedział, spoglądając na dom Jony.

Rodzina go wspierała? Dawali mu pieniądze? Gdyby Gildia o tym wiedziała… Ale przecież słyszała o tym, że ojciec potępił go. Nie była pewna, ale chyba nawet się go wyparł.

\- Na szczęście mam jeszcze siostrę. Niestety mieszka dwa dni drogi od Imardinu.

Sonea zmrużyła oczy, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie. Obdarzał ją dużym zaufaniem, zdradzając taką informację. Gdyby Gildia się dowiedziała, że siostra finansuje Akkarina, miałaby ona duże problemy. O ile była to w ogóle prawda. Ponadto, jeśli na prawdę nie było go w mieście, to nie on popełnił morderstwa, o których mówiła Jona.

Spadły pierwsze krople deszczu. Akkarin przybliżył się o krok, wpatrując się w nią intensywnie.

\- I jeszcze jedno, Soneo. - Chwycił za przód jej płaszcza i odchylił trochę, ukazując brązową szatę. - Następnym razem, kiedy będziesz wychodziła incognito do slumsów, ubierz pod spód zwykłe ubranie i koniecznie zmień buty na takie bez znaku Gildii. Jeśli spotka cię jakiś patrol magów, których zresztą jest tu ostatnio całkiem sporo, od razu zostaniesz rozpoznana.

Zanim zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, poprawił kaptur, odwrócił się i szybko zniknął w bocznej alejce. Uświadomiła sobie, że nawet nie ukarał jej za zdjęcie pierścienia, chyba że to, że nieproszony zagościł w domu ciotki, miało być dla niej ostrzeżeniem.

Przed przejściem przez bramę Północną, zatrzymała się w cieniu jednego z wysokich budynków i zdjęła bury płaszcz. Coś cicho zabrzęczało w kieszeni. Sięgnęła do środka i wyjęła dwie złote monety. Wytrzeszczyła oczy oniemiała. Dla niej był to cały majątek.

Akkarin… Tym razem nie potrafiła być na niego zła. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Może nie był całkiem bez serca. Po chwili spochmurniała. Chyba, że chciał się wkupić w moje łaski, pomyślała. Jeśli miał jakiś ukryty cel to powoli udawało mu się uśpić jej czujność.

 **Nightwik:**

 _Dogewa i Oxara, dziękuję, że zauważyłyście moją dzisiejszą pomyłkę i dałyście znać. Pomyliłam rozdziały : ) Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i żałuję, że musicie tyle czekać na dalszą część, ale codziennie mam wrażenie, że czas się kurczy :D W związku z tym opowiadanie też kurczę, unikając niektórych wątków, które normalnie bym opisała. Miłego czytania. Kolejny rozdział postaram się dać znacznie szybciej._


End file.
